1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool-recognizing device which recognizes tools mounted on a tool holder of a turret punch press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional numerically controlled (NC) turret punch press, dies or tools to be used by the press are sequentially designated by a predetermined program which sequentially chooses dies and tools one after the other.
Therefore, when an NC table is prepared, the station numbers given to the dies must be confirmed. Such has been typically done by manual verification using shapes of the dies. Such a manual confirming operation, however is difficult and labor intensive.
For example, when an upper portion of a frame is close to the top of the turret on a punch press, the operator has been forced to assume a considerably uncomfortable posture in order to read the dies to check the station numbers and the shapes. Furthermore, because a large number of such dies are mounted on the turret, a relatively long time is taken to confirm all the dies.
Accordingly, this greatly deteriorates the efficiency at which NC tapes are prepared.